Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story III: Tokyo Under Attack
by Crystal Knight
Summary: This takes place during 'Passion of Oneself V' and a strange female villain is out to eliminate Usagi. It is up to last Bird Senshi, Sarah James Reynolds A.K.A. Hawk Sailor Silver to protect Christmas for everyone and keep Usagi safe from harm. Will the Sailor Senshi stop this evil villain's ambitions from succeeding? Stay there and find out!
1. 01 Christmas In Trouble!

Passion of Oneself:A Christmas Story III: Tokyo Under Attack

Episode 01

"Christmas In Trouble!"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after the Senshi Killer Saga in Passion  
of Oneself V: The Next Generation!

By: CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,  
and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at  
, and my friends who have proven that no one  
is safe from evil villains! Thanks, y'all!

Notes: This takes place after the Senshi Killer saga in  
Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation. All the characters  
are from that story, please read what I have written so far.  
This story also centers around Sarah James Reynolds as  
Hawk Sailor Silver the latest and last of the Bird Sailor  
Senshi. Enjoy.

*** 05 ***

Sarah lived in the United States. She wasn't too tall. She  
was about the same age and height as Kyoko. Her name was  
Sarah. Her hair was blond and her hair went to her feet.  
She had green eyes. She loved life. Especially since  
Kyoko and the others saved her from being polluted by the  
evil white gem. Once Kyoko fought and defeated Sarah. Sarah  
knew she was wrong and regretted the evil that plagued her.  
Her gem was purified and she was asked to join the Sailor  
Senshi. She agreed. She was the only one of the Sailor Senshi  
to not to live in Japan. She lived in the United States. She  
was a rancher's daughter. She loved it. She was a tomboy.  
Most of the time she wore a Tee shirt and jeans. Only on  
rare occasions did she wear a dress or a skirt. She also  
was the only one of the Senshi who had a personal teleportation  
technique. She can go to Japan and back. She could even teleport  
others to her location if needed. She was extremely respectful  
to Usagi and Constance. And very grateful to Usagi for helping  
Kyoko in her crisis. It was nearing Christmas time and Sarah  
loved Christmas. In her part of the world, it oftened snowed  
there. It gently snowed that morning. Sarah hoped there was  
no monster attack there, because she'd have to transform and  
wear a skirt and fight in the cold and the snow. She didn't mind  
fighting. Sarah spent time with her mother and a few of her friends  
decorating the local civic center. There were lots of people  
helping with decorating. Sarah loved decorating. It was one of the  
things she enjoyed most. The peace of this day was shattered when  
a horde of Ice Soldiers appeared out of nowhere with a female monster  
commander named Xeagra. Xeagra looked ice blue and had a light blue  
dress that was strapless. Her shoes were high heeled shoes. She  
had a long blue braid. Sarah saw her and couldn't let this get  
together. She knew the others didn't keep her identity secret.  
She was going to do the same.

"Hawk Key! Hawk Brooch! Hawk Phone!"

sarah yelled.

'7-7-7-0'

Her Hawk Cell Phone spoke as she prepared to transform.  
Then she placed her hawk Key into the bottom of the  
brooch and spoke.

"Hawk Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sarah yelled. Her mother and the others watched as she  
began to transform. Her body glowed a silver white  
color. Her hands and arms went straight up as she began  
to spin around and in a flash her leotard appeared  
on her torso and her abdomen. Then she brought her right  
arm out and it formed her first glove. The she lowered  
her right arm and lifted up her left arm and it formed  
the other glove. Then shem oved upside and boots covered  
her feet and legs. Her boots went up close to her knees.  
Then she turned right side up and her skirt appeared  
and then her choker, her earrings and then her tiara  
appeared. Her skirt was silver and her Sailor top was  
Silver and white. The accents of her gloves was silver  
with the rest of the gloves white. Her boots were silver  
with a hawk emblem at of each boot. Then Hawk Sailor Silver  
spoke.

"Those who try to ruin the serene spirit of Christmas, I  
am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Hawk Sailor Silver in the  
name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Hawk Sailor Silver spoke as she pointed to the monsters.

"Oh, I see you're an annoyance who is going to be defeated  
today!"

Xeagra told her.

"I don't scare easily. Hawk Phone! Hawk Silver Dive Attack! Activate!"

Hawk Sailor Silver spoke as she used her Hawk Phone and pressed  
on her phone.

'2-6-6-4'

Then her Hawk Phone turned into Hawk Buster Rod and she fired a  
silver beam and it hit some of the Ice Soldiers. And they turned  
into silver dust and vanished. The Ice Soldiers returned fire,  
but Hawk Sailor Silver dodged it again and spoke.

"Try this! Hawk Earth Blade Crush!"

She spoke again her rod turned back into her Hawk Phone and  
she entered the numbers.

'9-4-7-2'

And her phone transformed into a long silver sword. Then she  
grabbed a hold of her sword and made her attack! A silver  
beam came out of the Sword and hit the rest of the Ice  
Soldiers and they turned to dust leaving Xeagra alone.

"You have no one to hide behind."

Hawk Sailor Silver told her.

"Well, I see you're not the one I am after. I am after  
a woman named Tsukino Usagi. It seems that she's not here."

Xeagra told her. sarah looked kind of shocked.

"I see."

Hawk Sailor Silver replied. Xeagra left. Hawk Sailor Silver's  
sword returned to the form of the Hawk Phone. She turned to  
the others.

"Is everyone, okay?"

She asked. everyone nodded. Hawk Sailor Silver went to her mother.

"Mother, are you okay?"

Hawk Sailor Silver asked.

"Yes, sarah. I am fine. I never thought you were a Sailor Senshi."

Rachel, the mother of Sarah replied.

"Good. Mother, I'll be back soon. i have too report to the other Senshi  
in Japan."

Hawk sailor Silver replied. And used her phone.

"Hawk Teleport."

Hawk Sailor Silver spoke as she used her phone.

'0-9-6-2'

The Hawk Sailor Silver vanished from their sight and appeared  
in the secret base in Tokyo. Usagi, Constance, Michiko, and  
Kyoko greeted her.

"Your sudden arrival must have told me that something happened  
where you live?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi-Sama."

Hawk Sailor Silver replied as she gave a bow to usagi.

"What happened?"

Kyoko asked as she admired Sarah's soldier form.

"I was attacked at the Civic Center back home by a villain  
named Xeagra and she had a bunch of Ice Soldiers. I never saw her  
or those Ice Soldiers before. I know they aren't from the Zombie  
Moon."

Hawk Sailor Silver reported.

"Is that all?"

Usagi asked.

"No, it seems that this Xeagra is after you Usagi. That's what  
she said. I don't know why she'd be after you. Everyone, I suggest  
that we keep our eyes open and keep our guards up. And I am  
always ready to help you whenever you need me. I have to go."

Hawk Sailor Silver told them and turned to teleport.

"Hawk Teleport."

Hawk Sailor Silver spoke as she used her phone.

'0-9-6-2'

The Hawk Sailor Silver vanished from their sight and returned  
to the Civic Center and took the key out of her brooch and  
retransformed back into Sarah. Then she place the key in the  
secret compartment of her Hawk Phone and she put the phone  
in her pocket. Sarah went to her mother.

"How's everything going mother?"

Sarah asked.

"Good. I still can't believe my daughter is a Sailor Senshi."

Rachel replied. Her thoughts went to the thought that Sarah was  
a Sailor Senshi. Sarah sat down next to her mother.

"How did you become a Sailor Senshi, Sarah?"

Rachel asked again.

"Remember when I acted weird and you were about me. This gem  
I now own had landed near me on our property and it  
landed on me and turned me into this warrior called 'Senshi  
Killer' and after many fights 'Senshi Killer' was defeated  
and my Hawk Silver Gem was purified and I joined the Sailor  
Senshi."

sarah replied.

"I see. You made some good friends in Japan then who are also  
Sailor Senshi?"

Rachel thought.

"I will not let Christmas be ruined for all of us here or  
in Tokyo."

Sarah swore that she wouldn't let Christmas be ruin for anyone.  
What will happen next? Be there for the next Passion of Oneself  
A Christmas Story III!

This story was completed on: 12/05/2013

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
E-Mail me at: CKNight09 . Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007, 2013 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	2. 02 Usagi Turned To Stone!

Passion of Oneself:A Christmas Story III: Tokyo Under Attack

Episode 02

"Usagi Turned To Stone"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after the Senshi Killer Saga in Passion  
of Oneself V: The Next Generation!

By: CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,  
and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at  
, and my friends who have proven that no one  
is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

Notes: This takes place after the Senshi Killer saga in  
Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation. All the characters  
are from that story, please read what I have written so far.  
This story also centers around Sarah James Reynolds as  
Hawk Sailor Silver the latest and last of the Bird Sailor  
Senshi. Enjoy.

*** 02 ***

Usagi, Kyoko, Michiko, Constance, and Naoko walked down the  
street. They we wondering why a new enemy attack Sarah.  
But the real target was Usagi. Who was this new villain and  
why was she after Usagi? Constance knew that Usagi would be  
targeted if the others didn't keep her safe. A villain named  
Xeagra wanted Usagi for some reason, but she didn't know why.

"Why is Xeagra after you?"

Michiko asked.

"Don't know. I don't have a clue."

Usagi replied not knowing why this female was looking for  
her.

"We better keep our guards up!"

Constance replied. Xeagra appeared.

"Yes, you better. It won't do you any good."

Xeagra replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Who are you?"

Kyoko asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. You see, some time ago, you killed  
my family. Now I have come to make sure you die! Or at  
least you will be frozen in stone!"

Xeagra sneered as she revealed her plan. Then in a flash,  
Xeagra used her sword and froze Usagi in stone.

"Now there is no way for her to be saved!"

Xeagra laughed and vanished.

"What do we do?"

Kyoko asked.

"We have to take the statue of Usagi back to base.  
And we need to call Sarah. We will need her help."

Constance told everyone. Then Constance used her  
Mega Phone and teleported the state of Usagi to the  
secret base.

"Let's go."

Constance ordered. Everyone ran back to the secret base.  
Once there, Constance decided to call Sarah. At home,  
Sarah rested in her room. She thought of Usagi. She owed  
everything to Usagi. Then her phone beeped. Sarah answered.

"Hello, Sarah here."

Sarah answered her Mega Phone.

"Sarah? This is Constance. We have trouble. Please come here  
right away. I know it late there."

Constance asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon."

Sarah replied.

"Okay, we are expecting you."

Constance told her and then Sarah shut her phone. Sarah  
got dressed again and then spoke.

"Hawk Teleport."

Sarah spoke as she used her phone.

'0-9-6-2'

Then Sarah vanished her room and reappeared at the  
Secret Base. Sarah spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

Sarah asked.

"It's Usagi. She has been turned into stone."

Constance reported.

"Is there any way to return her to normal?"

Sarah asked.

"We don't know."

Constance replied in a sad tone. Haruka came in.

"Haruka-San? Good to see you again."

Sarah greeted Haruka.

"Ami has been researching this Xeagra villain. Nothing  
has come up."

Constance reported.

"You know do all I can to help. I am not as experienced  
in fighting as You and Usagi."

Sarah answered. She didn't know the full extent of her abilities.  
Haruka spoke to Sarah.

"Sarah, right? Just do you best. You owe a lot to Usagi, right?  
I believe there is potential in you Sarah. I believe in you."

Haruka told her.

"I'll do what I can."

Sarah answered. The computer beeped.

"There's trouble! Xeagra is making her move! She is attacking  
the town!"

Ami answered.

"Let's go!"

Constance told the others. Another fight in Tokyo! Will Usagi  
return to normal? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 12/24/2013

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
E-Mail me at: CKNight09 . Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2007, 2013 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


End file.
